dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Twenty-Nine: No Match for Cute Girls
No Match for Cute GirlsDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (かわいい子にわ叶なし, Kawaii ko ni wa Kanou nashi) is the twenty-ninth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume 6 of the series. Synopsis Kurosaki appears at Teru and Riko's apartment one rainy night with a puppy. He reveals that he had arranged a meeting with Masumi Takeda after Takeda said he had something that would interest both Kurosaki and Teru. However, when Kurosaki arrived, he only found Takeda's broken cell phone and the puppy. He leaves the puppy in Teru's care and privately expresses to Riko that he's worried about what happened to Takeda. At school, Teru shares the information about the missing puppy with her friends. They mention there have been reports about a molester around the strolling path where Kurosaki had planned to meet Takeda. Meanwhile, Kurosaki and Riko have learned that Takeda mysteriously took some time off work and has recently moved into a smaller apartment. When Riko complains about how Kurosaki has taken the puppy to work so it can be cared for, Kurosaki admits that he's afraid of dealing with fragile-looking things. Two days later, Teru is still taking care of the puppy and notices that Kurosaki has become stressed out looking for Takeda. Thinking that Kurosaki is remembering the incident with Arai, she offers to help him, only for Kurosaki yells that her involvement will be bothersome. Teru leaves him alone to compose himself, though Kurosaki becomes more discouraged when the puppy shies away from his attempt to pet it. Teru suddenly returns and teaches him to pet the puppy from behind, which cheers up Kurosaki. They work on some lost dog posters together and Kurosaki apologizes for losing his temper and thanks Teru for being considerate. When Kurosaki receives a call about the lost puppy, he is outraged that the caller is Takeda, who is the owner of the puppy, Kaoruko, and demands that Takeda come immediately to fetch his dog. Reunited with Kaoruko, Takeda explains that he originally wanted to show the puppy to Kurosaki because he thought Teru would like it. However, the puppy had run under a fence when it heard thunder and Takeda had dropped his cell phone trying to climb over the fence to retrieve the dog. When he fell from the fence, the police mistook him for the molester and arrested him; Takeda spent the next few days searching for the puppy. After Takeda leaves with his puppy, Kurosaki remarks that just petting a dog makes a person happy. He mutters that it's much more difficult hold back when it comes to touching Teru, but he tells her just to go home when she asks him what he said. Gallery kiyoshi butterfly pose.jpg|Koda Kumi's "Butterfly", by Kiyoshi Hasegawa kurosaki dripping wet.jpg|On a dark and stormy night... Something of interest.png|Takeda has something of interest. What he found.png|Kurosaki found a dog. Only human.png|It's only human. Kaoruko.png|The lost puppy. kiyoshi karaoke.jpg|Teru's new wallpaper. Losing his temper.png| kurosaki and puppy.jpg| Having done well.png| Takeda and kaoruko.png|Reunited at last! what happened to takeda.png|Takeda's story Nothing really.png|All's well that ends well. References Category:Volume Six Category:Chapters